It is known for connectors, especially electrical connectors, to fail from high vibration due to excessive relative movement between the components of the connectors. Connectors located on an internal combustion engine are particularly susceptible to increased failure rates due to vibration profiles exerted on the connectors by the engine coupled with the high temperature environment characteristic of operation on the engine. Typical high vibration connector systems employ high contact force electrical terminals with non-standard housings that are higher in cost and require increased insertion forces to mate the connectors compared to standard automotive connector systems.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.